This invention relates to a process for preparing gamma-butyrolactone by hydrogenation of succinic anhydride. In another aspect, this invention relates to a catalytic process for making gamma-butyrolactone.
Processes for the catalytic hydrogenation of succinic anhydride to gamma-butyrolactone are known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,312,718 and 3,829,448 disclose hydrogenation processes employing nickel-based catalysts. However, there is an ever present need to develop new processes utilizing catalysts that are highly selective for the production of gamma-butyrolactone, thus minimizing the formation of undesirable by-products.